


We Gotta Hide What Were Doing

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5304260">I Think We're Alone Now</a> in which Thor and Loki have fun times in the conservatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Hide What Were Doing

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a million other things, but on the other hand these nerds...
> 
> (Also because I haven't written Thor enjoying switchy times since last year and this must be fixed.)

It was the very tail end of summer, those endless, meandering days that last hours longer than any others.

Loki was sticky and feeling gross, the total lack of breeze from the open conservatory window not helping at all in his effort to cool down. He'd taken a cold shower today, and dunked his head in the sink a few times to try to chill his body, but nothing helped and how he was just sitting around in his boxers and nothing else, reading in one of the loungers. Not even lounging. Just sitting.

It was far too hot... He envied his parents out at work. At least their offices would be air conditioned.

There was a faint bang as Thor came home and closed the door too hard. He'd mentioned going to the gym earlier. Another air-conditioned place... If the weather kept up like this, Loki might have to actually go somewhere, just for a bit of respite.

Oh, hurry up and fuck off, sun. At least at night he could lie on top of the covers and open the window, get a little relief.

Thor was rattling about in the kitchen behind him, probably about to come and interrupt him _without_ asking if he wanted anything. Water. Lemonade. Ooh, ice cream.

Footsteps, sure enough. A pause as Thor spotted him. In just a second, he'd come and ruffle his hair or something equally inappropriately brother-y...

Ah, the old touch of the shoulder. Loki sighed and turned to look up at...

"Argh! What the fuck, Thor?!"

"What?"

"You just put your cock on my shoulder!"

Thor looked positively offended.

"You love my cock," he said, like that justified it.

"I also love vodka, but that doesn't mean I want it on my shoulder. Was that honestly a seduction technique? Were you expecting me to see it and just lean over and suck you off?"

Thor was pouting, confirming that yes, that was exactly what he expected.

"Had it in your mouth and arse, but your shoulder's special..."

Loki sighed.

"You really... You want to? In this heat?"

"Can't help it. You look so good. All glowing and sexy."

"Thor, I look like a sweaty, bedraggled crow. I just... I don't exactly feel attractive right now."

Thor scurried round and knelt in front of him.

"What are you talking about? Look at you... God, the things you do to me."

"Yeah?" Loki said, brightening marginally. "Like what?"

"Like your shoulders. How can you get them so sculpted when you don't lift? All those books you carry around for school probably. Mmm, the curve where they meet your neck... Little dip of your collarbone. And then my eyes start drifting lower. God, your nipples. I've never wanted to nibble on anything more than them."

Affecting a shrug as he put his book aside, Loki kept the desire out of his voice. Or tried to.

"You can if you want."

Thor's mouth was so hot that it actually made the rest of his body cool down a little. He didn't bother starting slow, just leant in and latched on, making Loki yelp as he grazed his teeth across one and pinched the other.

"So sensitive," he murmured between kisses. "I bet you're already hard for me."

He was. Of course he was. They'd only started fucking a few of weeks ago and already he had to be careful about brushing too close to Thor when their parents were around in case his body decided it wanted him, here, now.

"Yeah, but you... Ooh..."

"Hmm?"

"You get off on making me hard."

Thor looked up at him through his lashes.

"I'm gonna get you so hard, Lokes. And then I'm gonna tip the chair back, climb up there and ride you."

His heart stammered a little, reaching for Thor's hair and pulling him back as he started to nose down his stomach.

"Wait, no. Not here, it's too open."

Thor scoffed. 

"We're facing our fenced garden. No-one can see."

"We'd break the chair. I don't exactly want to die with my cock in you, thanks."

"At least you'd die doing what you loved..."

"Thor, I'm serious. We should go upstairs."

Thor whined. He actually whined.

"Please. We can do it on the floor, more secluded... I'm just..."

"You're just really horny and you want it now?"

Typical. Then again, going up to a stuffy bedroom that had been getting the sun all day? Not ideal. And he did want...

"Fine," he said. "But you need to go fetch the lube."

Thor grinned, running to get it as Loki yanked off his boxers and moved to the floor.

Ooh, the tiles were so cold. Why hadn't he thought of this before? This was much better...

Thor was gone for ages, probably prepping himself, so Loki kept himself hard thinking about thick fingers sliding into greedy holes, how full Thor was feeling right now, how he might insist on getting a nice, hard fingering tonight after their parents were asleep, covering his mouth to stay quiet.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool all down his back and legs. There was something deliciously naughty about this. The little hint of risk that someone might see somehow, or hear...

He fluttered his eyes open when there was a growl from the doorway. There was Thor, naked and beautiful, thighs shiny.

"See anything you like?" Loki teased, squeezing his dick to make a little pearl of precome gather at the head. And Thor practically drooled.

"So much," Thor said, sauntering over and dropping to his knees.

"Come on, then. I know you want it."

"Let me look a little longer."

He did more than look, running his hands up Loki's legs and sides, straddling him and gazing down.

"You're so hot. God, I love it when you're like this, so turned on for me."

He ran a finger up Loki's neck and let him playfully lunge for it, sucking it into his mouth just to make Thor moan. He was one to talk about being turned on. His eyes had turned to little blue rings around huge blown pupils, his breath coming in little pants.

Loki arched upwards, eager to get started and Thor laughed.

"So impatient."

"You're the one who couldn't wait for his brother's cock..."

"Well, that's because you have a great one. I wouldn't be so desperate for anyone else's. You've ruined me."

"Not yet I haven't."

Thor laughed again and finally, _finally,_ he reached back and grasped Loki's cock, guiding it into himself.

"Mmm... Oh, I've been needing this all day."

"Did you get hard at the gym thinking about me?"

"It was a close thing, but I managed to control myself."

He was rocking a little, not really going yet. Loki knew Thor, knew what he wanted and liked.

Thor liked it hard and fast, liked to feel properly fucked afterwards, liked to ache and twinge. And Loki loved to do that for him, loved to make his body sing.

He started helping things along, pushing upwards to add a little more to Thor's motions as he became more confident, settling into a rhythm.

"Fuck, Loki..." he breathed. "Ah, yeah..."

"Mmm..."

He loved it when Thor was vocal, how openly he enjoyed himself, but he was also very aware of the open window.

Still... there was no reason that couldn't be fun too.

"Careful," he said, voice low. "The neighbours will think we're watching porn."

"They must hear us all the time."

"Hear you anyway. 'Oh, oh, yeah, moooore...'"

"You can talk."

Oh, Loki could talk alright. He could talk really, really well.

"I wonder if they do. I wonder if they jerk off to us going at it."

"Mmm... We should charge them."

He was bouncing now, the wet slap of skin on skin filling the little room, and Loki couldn't help it, he had to let some noise out, little breathless moans.

"You make the best noises," Thor said. "I love them so much. Love that I make them happen."

"Hurry up... Fuck, I can't hold it, I've got to come."

And that just made Thor go faster, a hand on his cock, harder, more...

Because Thor loved making Loki come. The first time, they'd started to jerk each other off as an experiment and, oh, the light in Thor's eyes when Loki cried out and spilled over his fingers. That was when they were lost.

"Fill me, Lokes, come on."

Like he needed any encouragement. His hips were doing their best to slam upwards, to get deeper, a cry escaping his throat as he spilled right inside only a few seconds before Thor came all over his stomach.

"There," he said, breathless. "Now I've made you come in every room of the house."

Loki slapped his thigh.

"Is that why you were so desperate to do it down here? For sex bingo?"

"Maybe."

Oh, he looked so damn smug about it too.

"Well, you haven't," Loki said, shoving Thor off and holding out his hands to be pulled upright. "We've never done anything in mum and dad's room."

Thor's eyes glittered.

"Not yet, you mean. But showering now."

"Was that an invite?"

"Of course."

Sure, he could be annoying, and his idea of seduction was strange at best, but when it really came down to it, Loki wouldn't change Thor for anything.

Especially when there were shower kisses on offer.


End file.
